The Breaking Point
by Anakinskywalkergo
Summary: Anakin Skywalker must deal with the mysterious villain Shadow while fighting the monster within himself...


It was a searing pain shooting through his heart. It was a monster that threatened to drag him down. It was suffering. It was death. It was a virus that brought him crumbling to his knees. It was a relentless nightmare that caused him endless exhaustion.

It was a memory.

He could still remember her laugh. Her smile. The twinkle she got in her eyes whenever they were together. Padme Amidala had been everything to him. His only love – the only one that could understand his pain – and she was gone. It was three months ago, yet the memory was still fresh in his mind. The blaster fire. The blood – oh, so much blood. The shrill scream that managed to pierce his soul and imprint itself in his mind. The laughter as the strange shadow of a man disappeared. And then the pale face, mouthing words he couldn't hear or understand.

Why? Why her? Why not himself? Why not anybody else? Anybody but her.

Anakin Skywalker sat, looking as the stars swept past the window of _Resolute_. They were on their way to their next mission. Count Dooku had taken over Naboo in a surprise attack.

Dooku.

The death of Padme was just another reason for him to hate that man. It was _his_ droids that had invaded the palace, that had killed all those innocent in Theed. It was him that had sent a message, teasing the Jedi that they couldn't catch the Shadow. It was him that haunted him every night in his nightmares – in the virtual world that he trapped himself in every time he closed his eyes.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of the door opening. He turned, and saw Captain Rex walk in, along with his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano. "Master, we're ready to leave hyperspace. What's our plan of attack?" Ahsoka was already in her Jedi robe, concealing her new Jedi outfit underneath. Feeling that the armor was bringing the Jedi too much into the war, the Council had ordered proper Jedi outfits for all the generals.

He looked at his young apprentice with weary eyes. He had gone days without sleep. "I'm not too sure," he admitted. "Dooku has a blockade stationed around the entire planet. I guess we should use an space attack as a distraction, then the rest of us sneak down on gunships."

Rex nodded in agreement. "Good idea, sir. Who will be on ground, and who'll be in space?"

Ahsoka chose this time to speak up. "Master, if it's alright with you, I'd like to lead the space attack." Before her Master could protest, she continued. "I really want to take lead in this. I haven't been in a space battle for _so _long. Please."

Anakin frowned. He didn't like this idea. "You'll be going against Dooku and his tinnies, Snips. Not just mindless battle droids." The image of Ahsoka being blown into space dust popped into his head. He quickly pushed the picture out of the way.

Ahsoka insisted. "Please, Master! I know the risk, but…" Her voice trailed off.

Anakin stared at her. He had forgotten that Ahsoka was hurting as well. Padme hadn't been the only one to perish in the Naboo invasion – Lux Bonteri had been visiting the planet as well. He had died saving others. He knew Ahsoka had been deeply hurt – he knew of her love for Lux. Anakin looked at her again, and shoved aside his usual over-protective manner. She wanted what he longed for – a chance to make up for the loss of Naboo and their loved ones. "Okay, Ahsoka. I'll lead the ground assault. You're in charge of the fleet."

Ahsoka's depressed expression immediately lit up. She grinned, and bowed slightly. "Thanks, Skyguy." Her eyes seemed on fire with excitement.

He pointed to the door. "Well? Don't just stand there! Go! We have a lot to do. This mission is vital to the Republic." Rex and Ahsoka saluted him, and exited the cargo hold. Anakin glanced back out the window. They were out of hyperspace, and Naboo loomed in front of them. Sure enough, a large Separatist blockade surrounded the planet. Once again, he felt like a hot knife had just been driven through his heart. He felt tears fog his vision, but he wiped them away. He got up, ready to rip up some clankers.

But why her?

"Stay close! Rex, get over here!"

They were surrounded by chaos. Energy lasers clogged the air, and thick black smoke made it hard to see. They were on the surface of Naboo, and the droids were _not_ happy to see them. Above, he could see the space battle rage on. Ahsoka was up there. He had just spoken to her moments before. She was kicking clanker butt up there, so he focused all his attention on the battle before him. Rex and Elite Squadron were close behind him, and they were making progress, but the Naboo Palace was still a half mile away. He could see the top above the tree line up ahead, but the droids blocked their path. He swung his lightsaber through the air, deflecting several lasers.

Rex ran up to him. "Sir, there are too many! We may have to retreat!"

He shook his head. "No. Not until that palace is back under the protection of the Republic." As he rushed forward, taking out countless droids, more images ran through his head, like a slideshow. The commando droids flipping off the walls of the palace. Padme firing at them, to no avail. Shadow sneaking up behind her. He remembered himself screaming, racing forward. He remembered himself being too late. The black and orange lightsaber drilling through her body. The hoarse laugh. The mocking smile of a man made of darkness.

He barely noticed that he was already at the gates of the palace, with Rex close on his heels. He charged forward, taking out his anger on the droids. Battle droids. Mindless machines. Pawns for a much greater evil. He looked up at the palace. There were no guards outside besides the battle droids…no snipers on the roof, no sign of life. But he was in there. He could sense it. The dark side was overwhelming.

He turned to face Rex. "Alright. You and your men stay out here. I'm going in – alone. If you see _anyone_ try escaping this palace, you go after them."

Rex nodded, and began shouting orders to his men to cover the now droid free courtyard. Anakin turned, and began walking into the palace. As he passed under the large entryway, and entered the main hall, the scene before him almost made his close his eyes and drop to the ground in horror. Bodies littered the ground. Of course, Dooku hadn't bothered to take them away. Dead clones, palace guards, and other brave citizens that had challenged the droids lay motionless on the ground. He passed through the sea of dead, keeping his eyes off the ground. The clones had managed to rescue the body of Padme and Lux. The queen was safe on Coruscant thankfully yet…the loss of so many. The discretion of these innocent lives. He stepped over puddles of blood and entered the throne room. The sense of darkness was growing stronger.

When he arrived in the center of the throne room, he saw what he was looking for. Dooku. Seated upon the throne like a king, a stupid grin on his face. Anakin took out his lightsaber, and held it in front of him.

Dooku stared at him, still smiling. Instead of wearing his usual outfit, he was clothed in a black cloak trimmed with red. "Young Skywalker, I'm glad to see you returned to visit my little village." He got up, and slowly began walking down the stairs descending from the throne.

Anakin tightened his grip on his weapon. "You're going to pay for what you did," he said through clenched teeth. His body tingled with hate. This was the man that had trained that monster, his wife's murderer.

Dooku didn't seem bothered. He continued approaching. "I sense much anger in you," he said casually. "I'm surprised you fit for duty. The death of Senator Amidala must have…rattled you."

He knew. Somehow, that monster knew. He had known Padme was his love – and he had sent Shadow to kill her. He began walking towards the Sith. "When we're through, you're going to wish you were never born." His throat burned…his eyes were stinging from him staring at Dooku so hard.

Dooku stopped walking, and ignited his own lightsaber, waving the sword of blood-right energy around in the air. "Shall we just finish this?"

Anakin nodded. "My thoughts exactly!" They charged. As they made impact, the air sizzled with the sparks of their weapons. As they clashed, everything seemed to disappeared to Anakin. All he saw was the scene of her death over, and over, and over…

Dooku seemed to be enjoying his anger. "That's right, Skywalker! Use it! Channel it!" He continued taunting as he flipped backwards, avoiding a blow from the young Jedi. Suddenly, a small band on his wrist began blinking. He grinned, and to Anakin's surprise, de-activated his lightsaber. "I'd love to continue this play date with you, Skywalker, but it appears you have an appointment."

Anakin frowned. "What the hell are you talking about, Dooku?"

The Sith didn't reply. He just laughed, and pointed out the window. A sudden sinking feeling crept into Anakin's heart – it sent a chill up his spine. Something was wrong. Anakin raced to the window. Shock gripped him…choked him. Rex and the rest of Elite Squadron were lying on the ground. And Shadow was standing amidst them.

And he was holding Ahsoka.

Shadow began laughing, and jerking Ahsoka. He was holding her by the throat, like a hunting prize or a trophy.

"_NO!_"

Shadow's form disappeared, just as it had after killing Padme. Anakin bolted from the window and raced outdoors, forgetting completely about Dooku. He was too late…again. Ahsoka and Shadow was gone. Rex and the clones were lying on the ground, unconscious yet alive. He dropped to his knees, and slammed his fist into the ground, driving his fingers into the dirt, than flinging it into the air. He fought back the tears, and the urge to scream into the air. He felt like a monster – he held so much hate – yet he didn't care. Several tears managed to fall to the ground as he continued slamming the ground. Shadow had killed Padme. He had killed Lux. He had murdered thousands in a matter of hours. Now, he had Ahsoka. He couldn't take anymore.

He tossed his head up and screamed into the merciless heavens.

How could one being possibly have so much pain and anguish?

It was two weeks after Ahsoka Tano had been confirmed MIA, yet he was still no closer to finding her. He would do anything to find her. He couldn't help but feel like he had failed her…just as he had failed Padme.

Obi-Wan Kenobi walked up to his young apprentice, and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "If she's still alive, we'll find her, Anakin." They were inside the Jedi Temple, awaiting orders from the Council.

Anakin turned and looked him right in the eyes. "It's my fault she's been taken." He looked away from Obi-Wan's surprised glance. "I knew she shouldn't have lead that attack. But I let her. It's my fault she's gone!" For days he had kept his guilt locked up inside, along with all the other overwhelming emotions. Now, he collapsed on the ground, and slammed his fist into the wall. "It's all my fault! Everything…"

Obi-Wan dropped to the ground, and knelt near Anakin. "What are you talking about? Anakin…there's nothing you could've done." The sight of his best friend so shaken almost frightened him. He had never seen him so broken – or vulnerable.

Anakin didn't look up. He knelt on the ground, on hand clenched in a tight fist, the other slamming the wall. "It's all my fault! How could I have been so _stupid_?! I let my own Padawan fall right into Shadow's trap! And Padme…"

At that, something clicked in Obi-Wan's mind. "Padme? Anakin, you can't possibly blame yourself for…_Anakin_." He gently leaned grabbed Anakin's shoulders, trying to show his deep sympathy. "I know she was your friend. A close one. Why didn't you tell me you felt this way?"

'Maybe because I'd get my butt kicked out of the Order if I did?' The thought crossed Anakin's mind, but he didn't say it. He couldn't say anything. He felt like he was being torn apart. Night after night the visions came again, only this time, he saw both Ahsoka _and_ Padme screaming in pain, calling for help…blaming him. The Shadow passing over Naboo, and then Coruscant. The millions of innocents crying out for mercy…

"Anakin." Obi-Wan's voice seeped into his mind. "Anakin, none of this is your fault. None of it."

He looked up slowly at his mentor. "You know nothing."

Later, as he sat in his quarters preparing for his given assignment, he glanced in the mirror, and gasped. There were faint red outlines around the blue in his eyes. He looked exhausted, and there was a permanent grim expression on his strained face.

'What is wrong with me?'

Two weeks since Ahsoka's kidnapping. Two and a half months since Padme's death. Rex and Elite squadron had been put into a coma by the Shadow. The Galactic Republic was crumbling quickly, and the toll of the war was evident on everyone's shoulders. He reached over and grabbed a small box under his mattress. Inside was a small wooden pendant, a diamond ring, and a shimmering blue gem. They had been Padme's greatest treasures – Typho had given them to him after Padme's death. The pendant had been a gift from him when he was just a boy. The ring was her wedding ring – and the gem…the gem was something special. Found in a crystal cave while on Naboo two years ago. They had gone to the cave as a quick honeymoon, to rejoice in their marriage. The ring glowed blue whenever in his hands – pink when in hers. She had treasured it with all her heart…

He shook his head and picked up the box. He suddenly flung it across the room, spilling it's items across the floor. He grabbed his data pad and smashed it against the room. Why her?! Why couldn't it be him?! She had been perfect – he was far from that. Why did it have to be her?! His only love?! _WHY_?!

There was a sudden knock on the door. "Anakin, are you okay? What was that noise?" It was Obi-Wan's voice. He was here to pick him up and leave for patrol in the Outer Room.

He didn't reply. He just dropped to the ground and began sobbing his heart out. He had lost everything – his mother, Padme, Ahsoka, probably Rex and Elite Squadron. His step-father had passed away a few weeks ago, and his step-brother and sister were in states of depression. The Jedi Order was falling faster and faster, the Senate was corrupt…everything had changed. Nothing would ever be the same.

He had finally crossed his breaking point.

Obi-Wan began banging on the door. "Anakin, what's wrong? Are you okay? What's wrong?!" The door was locked. He continued banging. "Anakin, _answer me_!"

He still didn't answer. He couldn't. The last thing he wanted was to talk to Obi-Wan. He was the only one left that he truly cared for – he was like his father. If he lost him...

He forced himself up and looked into the mirror again. This time, the sight horrified him. His eyes were no longer blue at all…they were a deep, glowing red. There were dark circles under his eyes. "What is happening to me?!" He sat down and placed his head into his hands.

He really was a monster.

His comlink began beeping and blinking. He glanced at it. It was Obi-Wan. He had finally given up banging and was trying to contact him. He had no choice but to answer it. "What?" His voice was shaky.

"Anakin, is that you? What's going on?" There was pure concern in his Master's voice. "Anakin, what's going on with you."

He looked back at the mirror and grimaced. "I don't know."

"Anakin, the Council thinks they know where we can find Ahsoka."

This new piece of information immediately jolted something in him. "Ahsoka? Where is she? What did they say?" He stumbled over his words. His Padawan could still be alive.

"Clone intelligence thinks the Shadow is hiding in the Mustafar system. He's been stationed there for days. If we can get there…" His voice died out, then. "…Anakin, please tell me what's wrong."

Anakin quickly got up and tossed a bunch of supplies into his sack. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong, Master. I'll meet you in the hanger in five minutes." He clicked off his comlink. Before he left, he slowly glanced in the mirror one last time. His eyes had suddenly gone back to their regular color – a deep blue. 'Please…I just want to know what's going.' He didn't know who he was telling this to, but he didn't care. He didn't care about anything except getting his apprentice back at his side again.

It was two hours later when Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker arrived at the Mustafar system. The red and black planet loomed before their small Republic fleet as they prepared their men for battle. As the two Jedi stood side by side on the bridge, Obi-Wan stared at his former apprentice with worry. "Are you sure you're okay, Anakin?"

Anakin nodded briefly. "Fine. There's no time for this. We have to get down there before that monster escapes." He felt the rage burning in his heart again. Obi-Wan frowned. "Anakin…" Before he could finish, Commander Cody called him over. "General! Can you go over the plan with us?" Obi-Wan nodded, but first turned to Anakin. "Go get yourself ready," he instructed. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "We'll find her, Anakin."

As he sat in his small quarters on board _Resolute_, he noticed his hands were shaking. There were so many emotions in him – pain, suffering, hate, anger, sorrow, grief…the list went on and on. And there was a good chance Ahsoka and Shadow were no longer on Mustafar. He looked into the tiny mirror on the side of his cot. The red highlights were around his eyes again. He quickly looked away, and fell back onto his knees. 'I can't keep doing. I just can't.' A sudden, unwelcome flood of memories washed over him. The picnic on Naboo with her. The wedding on the shore of the Naboo lake. Then memories of Ahsoka came. The spunky little girl he had met on Christophsis had transformed into a powerful Jedi apprentice. She was like his younger sister. Now he might never see her again. Never hear her fun little quips, or see her grin. Never challenge her, race her, _train_ her. What he wouldn't give for just another moment with either of them. He began remembering his mother. She had been the one to let him go and be a Jedi, the one who had promised they would see each other again. She had raised him, cared for him, loved him. And she had died in his arms. He had been there too late…just like with Ahsoka and Padme. He placed his hands on the back of his neck. He felt dead inside. He didn't hear when Cody knocked on the door, telling him that it was time to leave for Mustafar's surface.

"General Skywalker? Are you alright? Are you in there? We're ready for action."

Anakin got to his feet, slightly unsteady. He looked back into the mirror. The red was fading from his eyes, but now there would be a constant fear that the monster inside of him would emerge again. Tear him down in front of his Master and all his men. Yet he exited the room, and followed Cody and the others down to the surface of Mustafar.

Mustafar was a collection of lava, rocks, and volcanos. Ash clouded the air – the ground burned beneath their feet as they raced to where intelligence had told them Shadow's lair was. His heart hammered as he and his Master led the men closer and closer to the lair. And then…there it was. A small cave in the smoking mountain. He looked at Obi-Wan. "There it is."

Obi-Wan nodded. He turned to the clones. "Stay _directly_ behind us. No matter what, don't separate." He turned to Anakin. "Same goes for you, Anakin."

They ran ahead. The glow of the nearby lava river was their only lighting as they slowly entered the cave. It was pitch black inside. Anakin and Obi-Wan ignited their lightsabers as the clones activated the flashlights on their helmets. They suddenly exited the short tunnel, and entered a wide open room.

"Hello, Jedi."

The voice sent a chill down everyone's spines. Anakin immediately recognized it.

The Shadow was in the room with them.

Suddenly, light flooded the room. Lava fountains lit up the completely circled out hollow in the mountain. Shadow's ghost like form floated before them…and before him was Ahsoka. She was dressed in rags, and there were scars all along her. Her eyes were closed, yet she was standing, her head resting on her chest. Rage burned in his chest – threatening to burst out. The clones raised their blasters. Shadow was seemingly a mist – a black mass with burning red eyes and a transparent mouth with teeth. He was holding a black and orange bladed lightsaber.

Obi-Wan cautiously took a step ahead. "Let her go, Shadow!"

The Shadow just laughed. The sound of it made Anakin close his eyes shut tight, trying to push down the haunting memories. His hand flew to his head as a sudden, sharp pain pierced his mind. Suddenly, images flashed before his closed eyes. Padme's limp body. Shadow kidnapping Ahsoka. His mother dying in his arms.

He forced his eyes open. He saw the room just as before, but…Ahsoka's eyes were open. She was staring right at him. She suddenly raised a bloody arm, and pointed at him. "It's your fault. You let me die." Her voice was cracked and hoarse.

He shook his head. "We're going to get you out of this, Ahsoka!" He noticed Obi-Wan motion for the clones to start slowly surrounding the room. He raises his lightsaber. "Let. Her. _Go_."

Shadow didn't reply, but Ahsoka did. "You let me die. You let Padme die. You let Shmi die. You're the murderer, not him." The words split his heart in half. He shook his head violently. "No!" Suddenly, Ahsoka turned around, so her back was to him. "You just don't care." She raised both her arms into the air. "Okay, Shadow. I'm ready to go now." Shadow raised his orange blade.

"_NOOO!_"

His lightsaber went right through Ahsoka. As she fell to the rocky ground, Anakin wasn't aware of what happened next. He felt himself spring forward, and drive his lightsaber down hard onto Shadow's frame. He heard an ear-piercing screech. He noticed Obi-Wan order the clones to attack. Lasers began flying everywhere. Suddenly, he saw Shadow fly out of the room, still screeching. He suddenly collapsed on the ground. Ahsoka's body was gone – it had just suddenly disappeared among a cloud of black mist and smoke. He remained on the ground. He couldn't sort out what he was feeling. But he suddenly felt Obi-Wan's strong grip grab his arm.

"Anakin, we have to get out of here! It's going to explode!"

He didn't know how he got up, but he did. He followed Obi-Wan out of the cave. Everything was a haze. He barely heard the cave explode, or saw it cave in. He barely noticed the clones running around, searching for Shadow. Suddenly, he felt an unimaginable amount of hatred and rage. All grief and pain morphed into anger. It ran through his bones, like an electric shock that shuddered through his entire body. His mind was clogged and clouded. He picked up a large rock from the hot ground, not caring that he burned his uncovered hand. He gave a cry and threw it as hard as he could. He sounded like an animal. The rock smashed against the remains of the cave, shattering to bits. He heard Obi-Wan run up behind him. "Anakin, calm down. What's wrong…"

He wheeled on him, and pointed a finger at his Master. "You know nothing! Back. _Off_!" His voice was more like a growl. He saw Obi-Wan's face go pale, then noticed he began backing up. "Anakin…" Obi-Wan's voice was shaky. "What's happening to you?!"

What was happening to him? He glanced quickly at the shiny metal of the nearby ships. His eyes were completely red, with black highlights. His veins were black on his face. The monster of pain and anger he had kept locked up had come out…and was in control now.

He turned and faced his Master. "This is your fault." He grabbed his lightsaber, and ignited it. Obi-Wan ignited his, but kept backing up. The Jedi Master's face was frozen with fear. "What's happened to you?"

Anakin kept advancing. "You and those stupid Jedi rules…" He raised his lightsaber. "You turned me into this!" He jumped into the air. There was a bright flash of sparks as the weapons collided. Anakin reached out, and grabbed his shocked Master by the throat. By now, the clones had surrounded them, too stunned to do anything. "Anakin!" Obi-Wan forced the words out. "Don't…please!" Anakin tightened his grip. "Shut up and die." He spat the words. He gripped his lightsaber with his burned hand.

Suddenly, there was a heavy blow to his head. As Anakin collapsed onto the ground, Cody straightened, his blaster held firmly in his hands. Anakin slowly opened his eyes and looked around. Obi-Wan, Cody, and the clones were staring at him, terror on their faces.

Suddenly, Anakin noticed his lightsaber in his hands. He stared at Obi-Wan, his face showing just as much horror. What had he done? His eyes had returned to their normal color, and his face was natural looking again. Yet there was a cold feeling in his gut. He slowly got to his feet, Cody's gun trailing on him. Then…he bolted. He spun around and just ran away as fast as he could. Suddenly, he heard a blaster shoot, and then a searing pain rip through his shoulder. He heard Obi-Wan's voice shout, "Cease fire!" But he didn't turn around. He ran over the mountain, and spotted a maze of large rocks and hills. He ran into them, ignoring the fact that he could hear Obi-Wan following him, shouting after him. By the time he reached a small cave deep in the maze, his legs were shaking violently. He entered the cavern and collapsed. He lay on the ash covered ground, and began sobbing. "What have I done?!" His hands dug into the dirt. He got up, and leaned against the rock wall. Obi-Wan was on the other side of the maze with several clones, searching for him. He remained hidden, tears streaming down his face, his heart torn and ripped apart.

And that's when he heard it. That bone-chilling voice. "Poor, poor Skywalker. He lost his Padawan. Lost his wife. Lost your mother. Soon, you're going to lose your beloved Master. Poor, poor Anakin."

He jumped to his feet, and looked into the face of Shadow. But this time, he was in the form of a half skeleton man, with shining red eyes and a bony smile. He felt for his lightsaber, but realized it wasn't with him.

The Shadow stared at him. "It's just you and me now, boy. What are you going to do?"

Anakin clenched his teeth, feeling the burning sensation again. He felt dizzy and lightheaded, yet he stood and faced this…this creature. "I'm going to destroy you. Forever."

Shadow laughed. "That will be kind of hard, boy." Suddenly, Shadow walked outside, peering over his shoulder. "You created me."

Anakin backed up. "No."

The Shadow turned and faced him. "All your hate, all your anger, created me." He took a step closer. "You're the Chosen One. You _are_ part of the Force. And so is every living being. When you use the Force to channel your hate…well. Look what you came up with." He smiled again. "Do you remember when your lovely mother died? That's when I became _living_."

Anakin dropped his knees. "No. I couldn't have…" He dropped his head into the black sand. "_No!_"

Shadow laughed again. "You killed her! You killed them all! You created me! And because of you, all the innocent will die! You're breaking point was the creation of all evil! You're ARE THE MURDERER!"

Anakin raised his eyes. He could feel the monster arising again. 'No. I won't become that beast.' He clenched his fists, and looked up. "I created you...I'll destroy you." He slowly got to his feet. The Shadow frowned. "What are you doing?!"

He stood up straight. "I created you…I'll destroy you." He slowly began walking towards him. Once again, images flashed through his mind, but he didn't let them bring pain. He and Padme fighting side by side on Geonosis. Ahsoka and he rescuing Rotta the Huttlet from Dooku. Him running to his mother to kiss her good-bye as a small boy. He looked right into the fiery eyes of Shadow. Then, he closed his eyes. "I…forgive. Everything. Everyone. I accept Padme's death. Ahsoka's death. Mom's death." He heard Shadow screech, "Stop it! You are responsible for their death!"

He opened his eyes. "It was their destiny." As he said the words, he felt as if the world were lifted off his shoulder. He let out a large breath. He felt the monster within himself die. Shadow growled. "I. WILL. NEVER. DIE!" He jumped into the air. Immediately, he took on the form of a huge dragon. "If you won't bring me power, you must _die_!" Fire came spiraling at him.

Anakin lifted his hands to deflect the flames. A wave of the Force surrounded him – empowered him. As he and the fire collided, there was an explosion of light and heat. He stood firm, channeling the Force…becoming one with it. "I'm not going to die today. _You_ are!" A bright surge of the Force exploded from his fingertips. The blue river of energy hit the Shadow Dragon square in the chest.

There was a deafening crash of thunder, and a blinding flash of light. A scream vibrated from the dragon before it vanished from the air. Lightning lit the clouded skies. There was a roar as the lava rivers began crashing. He dropped to the ground, and rested his head against a large rock. For the first time in months, he felt at peace.

He was free.

And that's when he heard it. A small, weak cry…coming from the cave. He got up, and ran toward the sound. And that's when he saw her. Ahsoka, lying on the ground in the back of the tunnel, gagged and bound – and alive. He raced toward her and ripped the gag off her. "Ahsoka…" His voice cracked. He couldn't believe it.

Ahsoka stared at him with her big blue eyes. "He took some of my blood," she said quickly. There were cuts along her face and arms, and she was smeared with ash. But she was _alive_. "He cloned me. He wanted to make you believe I was dead…" She broke into sobs of both relief and pain.

He immediately grabbed her, and yanked her into his arms. He let out his own cries, letting the tears wash over her. He leaned her against his body, and they stumbled outside. Once beyond the cave, they dropped to the ground again. Rain began pouring down onto them as they lay in each other's arms, laughing and crying at the same time. "Ahsoka…" He couldn't talk. Tears streamed down his cheek, mingling with the raindrops. Ahsoka pulled away and looked at him. "I thought I was going to die."

He hugged her again. His apprentice was alive. Shadow was dead. He had never felt such relief in all of his life. All hints of sadness and anger were completely gone. He could hear Obi-Wan shouting from a distance, him and the clones rushing towards their position. He broke into tears, and rested his head against Ahsoka's.

He had met his breaking point…and survived.


End file.
